warriorcatsfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Fouten
In elk (Nederlandstalig) boek van Warrior Cats staat wel een fout. Meestal hebben we het hier over een naamfoutje, chronische fouten, maar soms ook dikke grammaticale fouten! Wil jij ook dat dit stopt? Voeg dan fouten die je vindt aan de lijst hieronder toe (met de bladzijde a.u.b., dan kan die gecontroleert worden), dan sturen we ze op wanneer de deadline van dat boek verstreken is! Uitleg Als je denkt een fout gevonden te hebben moet je natuurlijk wel weten wat voor fout je hebt gevonden. Hier staat een lijst met voorkomende fouten. Naamfouten Naamfouten, zijn fouten die voorkomen wanneer een naam wordt veranderd zonder dat dat in het boek is genoemd. Bijvoorbeeld Grijsstreep wordt veranderd in Grijsstaart zonder dat er een naamceremonie is geweest. Ook kan er soms een fout worden gemaakt met de vertaling, een voorbeeld hiervan is Brokkelstar i.p.v. Brokkelster. Chronische Fouten Een Chronische Fout is een fout waarbij een stukje verhaal eerder in het boek later anders wordt verteld waardoor het niet echt klopt. Een voorbeeld hiervan is dat Geeltand blaast tegen een gestreept katje terwijl er later in het boek staat dat het een grijswit katje was. Echter zijn deze fouten meestal niet te verwijten tegen de vertaalster (Huberte Vriesendorp) van het boek maar meer tegen de schrijfster (Erin Hunter) Grammaticale Fouten Grammaticale fouten zijn fouten die worden gemaakt wanneer zin volgorden niet kloppen, werkwoordsvormen fout zijn of er een woord verkeerd wordt gebruikt. Een voorbeeld hiervan is De katten had gejaagd wat eigenlijk 'De katten hadden gejaagd' had moeten zijn. In de Originele reeks ''De wildernis in Reactie van de Uitgever Eerst hebben we een mail gestuurd naar Bakermat: Bestand:MailFoutenWildernisIn1.png Dit was het antwoord dat we kregen: Bestand:MailFoutenWildernisIn2.png Toen hebben we de fouten verstuurd: Bestand:MailFoutenWildernisIn3.png Water en vuur Reactie van de Uitgever Zie Geheimen Geheimen Reactie van de Uitgever We hebben de fouten gestuurd: Bestand:MailFoutenWaterEnVuurGeheimen1.png Voor de storm '''Grammaticale fouten' *De tekens van de Clans zijn ze vergeten bij hoofdstuk 30 ''Gevaar! *Braampoot word Braamkit genoemd.blz 296 *Taanpoot word Taankit genoemd.blz 296 Vuurproef *Langstaart wordt Langster genoemd. blz.305 *Doornklauw wordt Doornpoot genoemd. blz.306 In de De nieuwe profetie reeks Modderpels wordt in deze reeks meerdere keren Moddervacht genoemd, maar bij ''De Clans staat hij genoteerd als Modderpels. ''Middernacht *Dauwbloem staat als een schilpadpoes in De Clans genoteerd, maar in het Engels is ze een lichtgrijze poes. '''Naamfouten' *Aspels staat als leerling (Aspoot) en als krijger (Aspels) in De Clans genoteerd. ''Maannacht *Dauwbloem staat als een schilpadpoes in De Clans genoteerd, maar in het Engels is ze een lichtgrijze poes. blz. 15 *Wat Spikkelblad tegen Loofpoot zegt ''schuin gedrukt, maar op blz. 249 staat het gewoon recht. blz. 248 *Sintelvel zegt: 'Je bent niet fair '''tegenover hem.' i.p.v. eerlijk. blz. 266 '''Naamfouten *Tijgerster wordt Tijgerstreep genoemd. blz. 294 *Tijgerster wordt Tijgerkat genoemd. blz 308 *Er staan 'De Stam der Eeuwige j'acht i.p.v. '''J'acht met een hoofdletter. blz. 312 *Er staat 'maand' i.p.v. 'maan'. blz. 160 *Er staat 'benedenhen' i.p.v. 'beneden hen'. blz. 175 *Er staat 'gebeeldhouwde' i.p.v. 'gehouwen'. blz. 9 *Er is een komma vergeten bij 'Steenspreker heb je een teken gekregen?'. blz 10 *Er is een komma vereten bij 'Stormvacht vergeet niet dat een vraag vele antwoorden kan hebben...'. '''Grammaticale fouten *Er staat verbaas't'' 'in plaats van verbaas'd'. blz 277 *Na een kort pauze haalde de kater zijn schouders op' i.p.v. 'Na een' kort'''e '''pauze'. blz. 280 '''Chronische fouten *Als Kraaipoot vraagt: 'Wat is er met de anderen gebeurd?', antwoord Rots: 'Scherptand gebeurde.'. ''Dageraad *Bij de Clans staat Vuurster in een groter lettertype geschreven. blz. 10 *Bij hoofdstuk 18 staat Water En Vuur i.p.v hoofdstuk 18. blz. 274 *Waar normaalgezien hoofdstuk 20 moest staan staat hoofdstuk 21, en hoofdstuk 21 is twee keer vermeldt. blz. 301 en blz. 322 '''Naamfouten' *Schorspels wordt per ongeluk beschreven als Stropels in De Clans, en Stropels komt niet voor in de lijst dus lijkt dat dat Witpoot geen mentor heeft. blz. 10 *Keisteen is eigenlijk Blokker. *Sasha wordt elke keer dat ze genoemd wordt Sasja genoemd, met uitzondering van de lijst met personages. *Asvoet is eigenlijk Aswolk, maar heet vanaf Dageraad Asvoet zonder dat er een naamceremonie is geweest. *Er zijn katten vergeten te vermelden bij de Clans: Schaduwpels, Knorbuik, Dauwbloem en Mospels. *Kwikpoot wordt Kwikstaart genoemd. blz. 220 *Er zijn twee Kitmoeders vergeten te vermelden bij de Clans: Vleugel, en Flight of Startled Heron; waarvan de Nederlandse vertaling niet vermeld is. blz. *Rots Waar Sneeuw Op Valt moest normaalgezien ook vermeld zijn in de Clanlijst, maar is vervangen voor Kloof Waar Reigen Zit. blz. 13 *Er staat Ochtendbloem i.p.v. Dauwbloem. blz. 311 ''Sterrenlicht *Op de achterkant staat Maanstaan, i.p.v. Maansteen. *Er staat bij De Clans dat Spinpoot de leerling van Wolkstaart is i.p.v. Muisbont. *Er staat bij De Clans Webstaart i.p.v. Webvoet *Blz. 18 Er staat dat Zwartklauw van de WindClan is i.p.v. de RivierClan. *Blz. 61 Er staat dat Motvleugel blauwe ogen heeft i.p.v. ambergele ogen. *Blz. 191 Er staat Langster i.p.v. Langstaart. *Blz. 208 Er staat 3 keer Langster i.p.v. Langstaart. *Blz. 217 en 218 Er staat Duistervoet terwijl in De Clans er niets van hem te vinden valt. Er is wel bekend dat hij een oudste is. *Blz. 230, 231 en 233 Er staat Donkervoet i.p.v. Duistervoet. *Blz. 309 Er staat dat Spikkelstaart is gestorven bij het eten van een vergiftigd konijn i.p.v. Vlekstaart. *Blz. 338 Er staat Vuurhart i.p.v. Vuurster. Schemering Fouten in vormgeving *In de Clanlijst staat dat de leerling van Sintelvel Een donkergrijze poes is maar dat is gewoon het uiterlijk dat 1 regel erboven staat van Sintelvel zelf. *Kwiklicht staat niet vermeld in de Clanlijst. *Uilsnor, vroeger Uilpoot, staat ook niet vermeld, terwijl in het Engels wel. *De flaptekst klopt niet met het origineel verhaal. **Er staat dat Sintelvel verliefd is in plaats van Loofpoel, en Loofpoel heeft haar leerlingennaam nog op de flaptekst. *Lijsterstaart staat vermeld als een vrouwtjeskat, maar in dit boek is zijn geslacht normaal verandert naar mannelijk. *Stropels staat vermeld als een grote witte kater in de Clanlijst. *Nachtwolk staat niet vermeld in de Clanlijst. *Rookpoot is normaal gestorven in Dageraad maar staat weer vermeld in de lijst als Eikenvachts leerling, deze fout staat ook in de Engelse boeken. *In de lijst staat er bij de kittens van Dauwbloem, Wilgkit en Tuimelkit, i.p.v. Viskit, Tuimelkit en Kiezelkit. Want Wilgkit is de dochter van Mospels. *Vinkvleugel en haar leerling Distelpoot staan normaal niet meer in de Clanlijst. *Blz. 368 Staat er zomaar als eerste woord van hoofdstuk 19 'Ravenpoot!' als dan even Voor de storm erbij pakken zien we dat daar ook het eerste woord 'Ravenpoot!' is. De vormgeefster zal waarschijnlijk die pagina hebben gekopieerd maar vergeten zijn Ravenpoot weg te halen Naamfouten *Blz. 57 Er staat Loofpoot i.p.v. Loofpoel *Blz 65 Er staat Donderklauw I.p.v. DonderClan *Blz 66 Er staat Loofpoot I.p.v. Loofpoel *Blz 67 Er staat Loofpoot I.p.v. Loofpoel *Blz 68 Er staat Windclankatten, Clan is zonder hoofdletter geschreven. *Blz 72 Er staat Asvacht I.p.v. Aspels *Blz. 88 Er staat Eensnor i.p.v. Eenster *Blz. 124 Er staat Loofpoot i.p.v. Loofpoel *Blz. 124 Er staat Ochtendbloem i.p.v. Dauwbloem *Blz. 143 Er staat Loofpoot i.p.v. Loofpoel *Blz 159 Er staat Spinpoot I.p.v. Spinloper *Blz 166 Er staat 2x Spinpoot I.p.v. Spinloper *Blz. 167 Er staat Vuurpoot i.p.v. Vuurster *Blz. 181 Er staat onder aan de bladzijde dat Kwiklicht knikte maar dat was Loofpoel deze fout komt waarschijnlijk doordat Loofpoel de groeten aan Kwiklicht moest doen. *Blz. 184 Er staat 2 keer Ochtendbloem i.p.v. Dauwbloem *Blz 209 er staat Sparkit I.p.v. Sparpoot *Blz 232 Er staat Donderterretorium I.p.v. DonderClanterretorium *Blz 321 Er staat Kraaipoot I.p.v. Kraaiveder *Blz 334 er staat Sintelvel I.p.v. Kwiklight *Blz 356 Er staat Donderterretorium I.p.v. DonderClanterretorium *Blz. 368 Er staat zomaar als eerste Ravenpoot zonder enige betekenis *Webstaart wordt in het verhaal altijd genoemd als Webvoet, maar in de Clanlijst staat hij nog steeds als Webstaart. Grammaticale Fouten *Blz. 294 Er staat ''Diep van binnen weet je wat goed is ', en''' je moet je hart volgen.'' Dit is een zogenaamde Oxford komma, een komma voor een 'en'. Hier is zonder de komma geen sprake van onjuiste inversie, dus dit moet zonder komma. ''Zonsondergang'' *Blz. 10 er staat Tijgerstar I.v.m. Tijgerster Verwijzingen de:Fehler in den Warrior Cats-Büchernen:Mistakes in the Warriors Series Categorie:Verwijzing